


The Cult

by IrysBlack



Category: Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Action, Eventual Smut, F/M, Funny, Romance, Smut, at least i hope it's funny, i've never written on here before, idk what other tags to put hahaha, please be kind, slowburn(ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrysBlack/pseuds/IrysBlack
Summary: Arya is an unofficial member of the Shinsengumi, the only reason for this is because she's a female. After winning a duel against the demon vice chief, Hijikata Toshirou, was she allowed to even be part of the league of men. Arya and Hijikata are soon tasked with a mission to dissemble a dangerous cult that is the cause of many deaths and kidnappings in Edo. Already constantly at each others throat, they must pretend to be husband and wife and stop this mysterious cult from hurting the people of edo.IM SORRY IM SO BAD AT BLURBS, IM HOPING AS THE FANFICTION GOES ON I CAN SPICE IT UP SO PLS BE KIND. Can i also just say, this is the first time i've ever written a fanfic, and my first time posting on here. Most of my work isn't edited and what i mean by that, i might be missing a couple of capital letters or comma's here and there. But yes! Please enjoy this!
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Original Character(s), Hijikata Toshirou/Original Female Character(s), hijikata toshirou/oc
Kudos: 2





	The Cult

Arya groaned as she raised the wooden sword tirelessly into the air before swinging in back down. Beside her, Yamazaki already began to slow down, she could hear him count but from what she could hear, he was only up to his hundred and twenty-eighth swing. She, on the other hand, was nearing five hundred with only forty more swings to go. She glanced at Captain Okita who laid in front of the across the wooden flooring of a nearby building, his red sleeping mask covering his eyes. She was horrible tempted to swing it onto his stomach, after all this was his idea of a _suitable_ punishment. 

A punishment for an act she had no part in! Yamazaki got himself stuck in the bathroom and she only tried to help him but one thing led to another and somehow they both managed to destroy the shinsengumi’s only bathroom. 

“Captain Okita,” Yamazaki wheezed beside her she scooted away from, “P-please,” he gasped, “can, can we stop?”

When the captain didn't stir Arya felt a ball of anger grow inside of her. Yamazaki pleaded again and the captain still didn't move and then it dawned on her. 

He fell asleep. 

“Are you kidding me!” she dropped the wooden sword and stormed off, Yamazaki following her. She halted and spun to her friend, “the stupid sadist fell asleep! All his talk of ‘ _oh, i’m going to be watching and counting along with the both of youse as you finish your punishment_ ’ my ass!” she snapped. Yamazaki giggled nervously and she shot him a glare. 

“Stop laughing, it was your fault we got stuck into the mess!”

“Bu-But i didn't mean to! How was i supposed to know that i’d get stuck on the toilet!”

She threw her arms into the air. “HOW DO YOU GET STUCK ON THE TOILET!”

“I JUST DID!” He yelled back. “HOW DID YOU DESTROY THE BATHROOM!”

She groaned.“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ARGH!”

“STOP YELLING AT ME!”

She sighed, she was too tired for this and it was still only the morning. “Fine, _fine_. But don't call me the next time you get stuck on the bloody toilet,”

“Promise,” he nodded, a goofy grin spreading across his lips. 

She shook her head and chuckled a bit before making her way towards the meeting hall, normally she and Yamazaki would always be late and that Demon Vice Chief would be on their ass. But he always was, her more than Yamazaki, which she found awfully unfair. Arya was the only female in the Shinsengumi, she wasn't an official officer but she was allowed to wear the uniform and go out with the rest of them, thanks to the demon and that gorilla.

When they both entered the meeting hall, claps and cheers erupted towards her and Yamazaki as they took their seats. She looked to Yamazaki in confusion until one of the officers patted the two of them on the back. “Woah,” he gasped, “this is incredible! You guys are here before the mee-”

“Shut it you lot, this ain't a zoo.” The demon vice chief pulled his cigarette from his mouth and sighed. “Shut up or i’ll make you all commit seppuku.” the officers around them went rigid and went back to their original seats. Arya slouched a little as the meeting began, the vice chief going over the policies as he always does. Kondo sat behind him nodding along with his chief. 

They soon went through a rundown of a few of the cases and the ones that haven’t been solved, and the cases that were caused by the Yoruzuya. There was always something, normally broken buildings and public indecency. 

Without realising she yawned and the vice chief cut his sentence. “Am i boring you?” the vice chief raised a dark brow. She didn't hear him and leaned on Yamazaki’s shoulder, it’s only when he went rigid. 

“Ease your shoulders,” she mumbled, “you’re bonier than you look.” she yawned. 

“Do i have to repeat myself?”

“But you didn't say anything,” Arya frowned at not only his nonsensical question but at how deep his voice has gotten. 

“Arya!” Yamazaki shook her awake, his eyes large before they rolled towards the demon vice chief. Arya followed his gaze and swallowed nervously and she craned her head up smiled apprehensively. 

“Y-yo?”

“Out!”

Arya dropped her head and slowly stood up. But she wasn't going down without some fun, he can’t fire or demote her, everyone knew that. The only reason the demon vice chief, Hijikata Toshiro allowed her to join was because she had beaten him in a duel. So, to get rid of her was the same as getting rid of himself. “Why do i have to leave?” she snapped back. 

He creased his brows and before he could talk she cut him off. “Don’t frown, you’ll get wrinkles on that pretty little face of yours,” she pinched the tip of his nose and everyone around them gasped. The only people that have gotten away with teasing him were Kondo and Gintoki, and now her. 

He pursed his lips in frustration. “Leave. Now.”

“Nope!” she popped the ‘p’. He bowed down and Arya smiled at his resignation but her eyes quickly widened as he scooped her legs and threw her over his shoulder. Stunned by his action she began thrash around. “Put me down!”

When he didn't respond shit bit his shoulder but he already begun to throw her out. With a sinister smile he responded. “I was going to announce that we are going to have celebratory dinner tonight,” he spoke down to her, “but i supposed you’re not invited now.”

She spat beside her as she got up. “Yeah, okay.” she rolled her eyes, patting the dust off her uniform, “so i’m not invited for some free food and drinks,” she shrugged, “i’ll so you tomorrow then?”

The demon vice chief didn't react as she walked away, muttering to herself about she should’ve yanked his hair a little more, or how surprisingly nice he smelt despite him always smoking those damn cigarettes, the cheap ones at that. 

As she exited the shinsengumi quarters she decided she’d return back to her apartment, that was until she saw a miserable excuse of a man laying on the floor beside his own vomit. She groaned as she approached the silver haired samurai and she crouched beside him. “Yo, Gintoki, you good?”

He slurred something and she rolled her eyes. “This should be Tsukuyos job,” she helped him up and allowed his weight onto her, “so why am i the one doing this?”

 _Because Tsukuyo barely leaves Yoshiwara, even to see this man and doesnt know how to confess her feelings._ But even if she did, something about Gintoki made her know that he wouldnt be able to reciprocate her feelings. Arya felt a little bad for Tsukuyo but that woman had her own issues, at least that's what Arya believed. 

Once the reached the Yorozuya building, taking an hour to get here because he kept puking his gut’s out. 

“GIN-SAN!” Shinpachi swung down and crashed into his leader and Arya quickly stepped to the side as Kagura crashed down with him. They soon began bickering as they normally do and Arya stood beside Sadaharu who panted softly in the shade. 

“You have such wack owners,” she mumbled as she stroked the large white dog. After they were done, both Kagura and Shinpachi had his arms wrapped around Gintoki’s shoulders and began hoisting him up towards the stairs. 

Kagura noticed her. “I’m sorry you had to deal with this idiot,” she sighed, casting an irritable look to Gintoki, “do you want to come inside?” she glanced up and down Arya’s uniform and only then she noticed the smell, “He vomited on you,”

Arya didn't look at her uniform, instead she sucked a breath and followed the trio up, keeping her head high and trying her best to not look down. She knew if she saw the vomit, she inturn would do it herself. 

Arya dipped into the shower and furiously began scrubbing herself, reeking at the smell but once she finished, Kagura left her some spare clothes that she slipped into. Arya was taller than kagura but she knew the red head had given her the longest dress she had but still came above her knees… a little too high above her knees. 

When she exited, Gintoki was miraculously waving around four tickets into the air. “Oh Arya, he-” she threw the towel at his face. 

He snatched it off his face and threw it back at her. “I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKY TOWEL, WHO KNOWS WHERE IT’S BEEN!”

She pulled the towel slowly her face, her mouth twitching as she threw it aside. “Who vomited on my uniform? Huh!”

He grinned. “And, as a thank you, you can come to karaoke with us!”

“We’re broke,” Shinpachi sighed but the silver haired samurai shook his no. 

“No Pachi-boy,” he waved the four tickets again, “i won these coupons at the pachinko parlour-” Kagura punched his head and he fell towards the floor. She snatched the coupons and handed everyone one. 

“It’s the least we can do,” Kagura smiled innocently, “plus, i don't think you have any plans tonight- unless you do.” she quickly added. 

Arya took the coupon and smiled. “The Shinsengumi are having a party or something tonight and because I sort of fell asleep during the vice captains meeting he told me i can’t come. But come on! How childish is that?”

“He probably has a big fat crush on you, also” Gintoki weakly raised his head, “the Shinsengumi barely any sexual relief, i wouldn't be surprised if they-”

This time Arya kicked his gut and scowled. “Yeah he’s a douche but don't disrespect him or the others in the Shinsengumi, they would never do such things to me or another.” The Shinsengumi gave her home she once thought she never deserved, she wont allow anyone to speak about the Shinsengumi, especially the man who rescued her from the Kiheitai. 

Gintoki nodded as he clutched his stomach and she rolled eyes. “I’m gonna sleep for a bit, when you guys decide to leave wake me, kay?” She turned to Shinpachi who nodded and Arya made her way to Kagura’s little closet and fell asleep. 

It wasn't her apartment, no way as big but it was comfortable and for once she didn't mind the company outside. 

There was a knock on the door it slid open revealing a madly grinning, “what?” Arya slurred, slowly rising before hitting her head in the cupboard roof. 

“Its karaoke time!” She practically pulled Arya out and dragged her towards the entrance where Gintoki and Shinpachi stood, slipping on their boots and sandals. Arya glanced her boots that miraculously weren’t stained by the idiots puke and slipped them on. 

“You can Kagura look the same,” Shinpachi noted before glowing lightly red, “I mean both in those dresses- but i mean Arya’s is an olive green and Kagura-chan’s is a...” 

Kagura rolled her eyes and pushed everyone out as they all made their way towards the karaoke.

Gintoki sighed aloud as he folded his arms behind his neck. “So, Arya, what are we going to drink tonight?”

“What?” she turned to him. “I don't drink,” she rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah you do, i remember that one night where you str-” Arya’s hands flew to the samurai’s mouth. 

“That was two years ago!” she whispered softly, “And because of that I don’t drink!”

He rolled his dead fish eyes, “You don't drink anymore because you’re a lightweight,”

“Am not, i can drink as much sake as i want and i’ll still won’t turn out like you.” she grumbled. 

He leaned towards her, “is that a dare?”

She scowled back at him. She wanted to so badly say yes but she knew she had no tolerance to alcohol, she could drink one cup of sake but after that she was a goner. 

“We’re here!” Kagura grinned as she leapt around the entrance. “But why is there so many people here oh-”

Arya turned away from Gintoki and she let out a frustrated sigh. She first saw Yamazaki who wore a simple yukata and then the rest of the shinsengumi in casually clothing. She groaned before turning back to Gintoki. “Please tell me we accidentally turned up to the wrong-”

He gave her sly grin before raising his arm and waving. “Yo! Toshi!”

She elbowed his gut but he chuckled anyways. Hijikata Toshiro turned around and quickly pulled out his mayo lighter and lit a smoke, obviously the sight of Edo’s greatest menace would make him stressed, the amount of paperwork they had to do because of him had left her and the vice chief in the shinsengumi office for days. 

“What are you lot doing here?” He still hadn't noticed Arya so she took a step behind Gintoki and surprised herself with the action. Why was she hiding? The only time she had seen him out of uniform was so long ago that it was almost refreshing. 

“I won some coupons for freek karaoke so i took those two,” he pointed at the teenagers before jutting his hand behind him. “And an escort.”

He was trying to rile her up but she had to defend herself so she stepped out from behind him and lowered her gaze. “I’m not an escort,” she grumbled. 

“Arya?” the vice chief sounded surprised but she didn't look up to him, she didn't even reply. She didn't even understand why she was being so childish, so what? It’s a free dinner and karaoke, that’s all they were doing, she was already getting the same with Gintoki and the rest of the Yorozuya. “Answer me-”

“We’re out of work,” she rolled her eyes, “I don't have to answer to you.” she tugged on Gintoki’s sleeve. “Come one, let’s see how this dare turns out.” she swear she saw the silver haired man’s eyes dance a little but she ignored. She then turned back to the vice chief and painted a false smile. “Have fun you guys!”

She immediately regret it. Kagura basically screamed into microphone, Shinpachi was tone-deaf and no matter how much effort he put into singing Otsu-chan’s song it sounded like a dying racoon. 

Another thing that bothered her was that the Shinsengumi were in the room beside them, so whenever the intervals came to changing songs she could hear them clamour over each other. 

She had poured Gintoki a few drinks but hadn’t drunk the first one he poured for her. She wanted to but she knew by accepting this dare she’d eventually be drunk and then leave this place unable to walk straight. And if she passed the other Shinsengumi members in the state she knew she would never be able to live it down. When Shinpachi finished his song Kagura clamoured to the machine to change the song and thats when she heard Yamazaki scream into the microphone, a song they both had sung before when they did karaoke the last time. She sighed and Gintoki handed her the drink. 

“Who cares about them, you are with Sakata Gintoki, the king of fun,” he handed her the drink she took it, gulping it straight down. With a cheeky grin Gintoki poured her another, and another until the world felt incredibly buzzed. 

Soon Gintoki stopped pouring her drinks, and suddenly telling her not but she was already too far gone, beginning to pour her own drinks and scream into the microphone. 

After an hour of this farce, she felt a little sick and stumbled out of their booth to the bathroom, to her surprise, nothing spilled out no matter how many times she tried to cough. She washed her hands and returned back to the noisy booth, much louder than when she left. 

“Arya?” A familiar voice cut halfway through the lyrics and she looked up, watching Yamazaki blink steadily beside Captain Okita. Were they even there? Was she hallucinating? Or did she stumble into the wrong booth. She didn't care, the song Maneater played and Arya grabbed the mic and began singing the lyrics. 

The world spun around her but she knew the lyrics by heart. 

“ _And when she walks, she walks with passion!_ ” Arya strut and the officers cheered and hooted. “ _When she talks, she talks like she can handle it!_ ” she removed her hair tie and flicked her hair around, dancing with Yamazaki at first before moving around the room, tripping and falling as she continued singing. 

The captain rolled his red eyes and pulled down his sleeping mask and she passed him towards the vice chief. The small sober part told her not to push it, to not do anything reckless but she was already having too much fun. 

She approached him, swaying her hips to the beat. “ _You're doing anything to keep her by your side,”_ she smirked before leaning forward, and brought the mic to her lips. “ _Because she says she love you, love you long time._ ” she smiled with a playful wink. 


End file.
